Banana Pancakes
by Speechwriter
Summary: A quiet morning. Prose, based on Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson. Short and sweet - enjoy.


**Short semi-songfic. I was struck at 11:00 while studying for AP World History.**

**I call it 'semi' because while it was completely inspired and based on Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson, I do not write the lyrics in there, but rather put them at the bottom. Generally, I find them distracting and irritating while in-text, with a few rare exceptions.**

**SpeechWriter**

**

* * *

**

Rain dripped desolately down the sheet glass window. It was 5:30 in the morning, dark and dreary. Syaoran Li stood surveying the city sprawled beneath him, practically smelling the cold, wet air through the window. He chased raindrops with his eyes as they crept downwards, pushed along by the slight wind. Standing in pyjamas, he was bleary-eyed and reluctant to leave the comforting warmth of his tiny apartment.

The light ivory carpet hushed his bare feet as he slid back onto his bed, which made no sound as he moved over to encircle the other figure lying on its right side. His eyes flickered up to the alarm just as it started going off. Syaoran slapped the off button and breathed into the light brown hair of his companion, Sakura Kinomoto. Her eyelids slid open like a leaf uncurling in spring, revealing a beautiful light green shade still sheathed in sleep.

She made a small noise and pressed back into Syaoran's chest. He placed his arms securely around her waist and closed his eyes again.

"What's that noise?" she murmured, still half-lost in sleep.

"Just a little rain," he answered. He just held her, wearily unplugging the alarm with a tired smile.

"I'd better go," Sakura said, stirring in his arms. "I have to get to work."

Syaoran put his finger to her lips and didn't let her move. "Nope," he said. "You don't have work today."

"Yes," she laughed, "I do. It's Wednesday."

He shook his head slowly. "Wrong."

Sakura sighed, smiling unintentionally. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

The sky started to lighten slowly. Syaoran rolled out of bed and drew the curtains, letting the warm yellow light from the floor lamp take over. Sakura slipped out of bed, her light grey t-shirt and plaid pj pants looking more beautiful on her than anything in the world, and draped her arms around Syaoran's shoulders, standing on tiptoes to reach that high on his tall body. He turned around and placed his hands on her hips. They merely looked at each other, hearts pumping quietly and calmly, full of serene morning love.

She toppled back into their bed, and they navigated beneath the sheets. Syaoran flicked off the light, pressed his lips to hers in the silent darkness, and they fell back to sleep.

Three hours later, the phone rang with a terrific clamoring. Sakura reached for it, but Syaoran pinned her small hand to her side and chuckled in a low voice. "Leave it," he whispered. He kissed her small nose, distracting her as the telephone fell silent reluctantly. "Leave everything."

They rose, made the bed, and moved to the dark blue curtains. Sakura drew the heavy fabric slightly open, and they merely watched peacefully as traffic raced angrily beneath their rising apartment building. Rain spat determinedly at the sheet of glass, at the two silent figures holding each other behind the barrier, like statues, like watching gods.

She didn't need to say it, but she did anyway.

"I love you."

* * *

**And I love Jack Johnson! =D**

**Here's his lyrics - oh, the love.**

Well can't you see that it's just raining -

there ain't no need to go outside...

But baby, you hardly even notice

when I try to show you

this song is meant to keep ya

from doing what you're supposed to

like waking up too early

Maybe we can sleep in

I'll make you banana pancakes

pretend like it's the weekend now

And we can pretend it all the time, yeah

Can't you see that it's just raining

there ain't no need to go outside

But just maybe,

halaka ukulele

mama made a baby

Really don't mind the practice

cause you're my little lady

lady lady love me

cause I love to lay here lazy

we could close the curtains

pretend like there's no world outside

And we can pretend it all the time

and can't you see that it's just raining

there ain't no need to go outside

ain't no need ain't no need Mmmm MMmmm

Can't you see, can't you see

rain all day

and I don't mind.

The telephone singing ringing it's too early don't pick it up

we don't need to

we got everything we need right here and everything we need is enough

just so easy

when the whole world fits inside of your arms

do we really need to pay attention to the alarm?

wake up slow, mmm mmm wake up slow

But baby, you hardly even notice

when I try to show you

this song is meant to keep ya

from doing what you're supposed to

like waking up too early

Maybe we can sleep in

i'll make you banana pancakes

pretend like it's the weekend now

And we can pretend it all the time

Can't you see that it's just raining

ain't no need to go outside

ain't no need ain't no need

rain all day and I really really really don't mind

Can't you see, can't you see,

you gotta wake up slow.

**Love,**

**SpeechWriter**


End file.
